


Not Normal

by fauxpocky (alisso)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s03e01 Meaning, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisso/pseuds/fauxpocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are you trying to make me normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Normal

You're trying to make me normal. Why are you trying to make me normal? I don't want to be normal, don't want to be a respectable married doctor with two-point-four kids and a housewife hosting dinner parties. I don't want to go golfing on the weekends with the other doctors, or go to benefits to suck up to the wealthy benefactors. I want to be ME, Greg House, misanthropic and miserable as I might be. I want to be me first, and then anything else comes after that. I have to be me. If that means I'm not happy, that's just the way it goes. I'd rather be miserable and me than happy and someone else and if that doesn't make sense you haven't been paying attention.

I don't know why you try to be normal either. Because you're not. Normal people are boring, and you're interesting. Normal people don't have three failed marriages behind them. Normal people don't become the heads of oncology departments, hell, normal people don't work in oncology, period. It's too depressing. Normal people don't hang around me for very long, either. So you're not normal. You just do a very good surface impression of it. To a casual observer, sure, you're normal, but not to anyone who gets to know anything about you. And I've known you long enough to _know_ you're not normal.

So quit trying to make me normal.

I was never normal. I was an army brat, and I wasn't even a normal army brat. I was above average in every class I ever took, from my first day of school to the day I graduated as a doctor. And then my leg happened, and I got yet another way not to be normal. It didn't make me abnormal, the drugs don't make me abnormal, I was _never_ normal, and "fixing" me won't make me normal.

I don't _want_ to be normal. Normal is boring. Normal people go through life with their eyes shut and never do anything interesting. Normal people live in tiny little worlds with tiny little rules and never step past the borders. Normal people never have any fun.

Normal people don't deal with life or death situations every day. Normal people don't routinely save lives. Normal guys don't know how to restart a heart.

Normal guys don't fall in love with their male best friends.

Why would I want to be normal?


End file.
